ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
大橋
簡介 __TOC__ 活動期間 *初次：2016/11/25 (五) 16:00 ～ 12/09 (五) 15:59 (台灣時間) *再臨：2017/06/19 (一) 16:00 ～ 06/29 (四) 15:59 (台灣時間) 故事 追求「虛無」之力的邪惡魔道士—— 連接其城堡的橋 便是「大橋」。 世界上有4名戰士， 他們胸懷水晶的光芒，前去挑戰魔道士。 然而出來迎接戰士們的， 卻是個有些古怪的自來熟劍士。 雷因通過與他間接接觸， 了解到壞人也有著各種「思念」。 再一次去會會 在次元夾縫徘徊的「那個男人」吧。 獎勵 戰鬥資訊 大橋・初級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 不使用極限技 |mission-3 = 使用魔法 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 飛行殺手 (9) 小型戰車 (18) 半魚人 (7) 進化加魯拉 (3) |boss = 吉爾伽美什 |drop = 石中剣 }} 大橋・中級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 對敵人造成雷屬性傷害 |mission-3 = 召喚幻獸 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 飛行殺手 (9) 小型戰車 (18) 半魚人 (7) 進化加魯拉 (3) |boss = 吉爾伽美什 |drop = 石中剣 }} 大橋・上級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 使用極限技 |mission-3 = 使用魔法終結「吉爾伽美什」 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 飛行殺手 (9) 小型戰車 (18) 半魚人 (7) 進化加魯拉 (3) |boss = 吉爾伽美什 |drop = 石中剣 }} 大橋・超級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 使用極限技終結「吉爾伽美什」 |mission-3 = 使用至少3次魔法 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 飛行殺手 (9) 小型戰車 (18) 半魚人 (7) 進化加魯拉 (3) |boss = 吉爾伽美什 |drop = 石中剣 }} 大橋・覺醒級 信賴度莫古利 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 隊員人數最多5人（包括同行者） |mission-3 = 使用至少3次極限技 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 飛行殺手 (9) 小型戰車 (18) 半魚人 (9) 進化加魯拉 (5) |boss = (1) 吉爾伽美什 (2) 吉爾伽美什 |drop = 石中剣 }} 建議 * 無法從任何關卡中以寶石復活。 * 攜帶帳蓬以及恢復道具，尤其獨角獸之角和眼藥。裝備能抗麻痺的首飾來對付第二戰吉爾伽美什。 * 吉爾伽美什的第二戰只會出現在覺醒級。此戰鬥在會大橋的盡頭觸發，建議盡早使用帳蓬進行恢復。 * 無法從隨機戰鬥中逃走，使用大雷電可以有效地清怪。 * 進化加魯拉對雷有100%耐性，需要使用其他屬性的能力對付牠。 * 攜帶道具恢復MP（以太、高級以太、超級以太、萬靈藥）和使用攝魔。 * 可使用能力降低吉爾伽美什的能力屬性。 * 可以使用全抗風、全抗雷、全能面紗或彩虹面紗。 * 吉爾伽美什會造成強大的物理傷害，使用鼓舞、鼓勵或超物防護以防禦提高。 * 如果無法應對強大的傷害，建議帶2名補師和較強大的坦。 Boss 資訊 吉爾伽美什（第一戰） 能力： *物防護: Increase DEF to caster - Used once at 50% HP *Shell: Increase SPR to caster - Used once at 50% HP *魔防護: Physical damage with delay (1 turn) to one enemy - Used when lower than 50% HP *Goblin Punch: Physical damage to one enemy *Electrocute: Lightning physical? damage to all enemies *鐮鼬: Wind physical damage to all enemies 策略： *使用全抗風、全抗雷、全能面紗或彩虹面紗 *You can't kill him in 1 turn, as soon as he gets to 50% HP his HP will stop decreasing and he will use Protect, Shell and Jump *You can poison and blind him so take advantage of that to make this fight easy 吉爾伽美什（第二戰） 能力： *鐮鼬: Wind physical damage to all enemies *Launch: Physical damage to one unit *Death Claw: Physical damage and paralyze to one unit *Missile: Physical damage and blind to one unit *Vendetta: Increase ATK/DEF (50%) for 2 turns to caster *Weapon Regen: Dispel to caster *X Slash: Physical damage to all enemies - Used the turn after Vendetta *Gilgamesh Transform: More aggressive AI - Used once below 70% HP 策略： *使用全抗風、全抗雷、全能面紗或彩虹面紗 *He will use Weapon Regen at the start of his turn if he has any debuff applied to him so you will have to break him every turn *You should dispel Vendetta with 驅魔, 醒夢 or 神聖火把 *Keep yourself buffed, keeping skills like 超物防護, Embolden or 鼓勵 up is extremely important *Gilgamesh is human so 食人 affects him, stack it using Diabolos and the new Thorned Mace for extra damage Category:特殊任務